Unfaithful
by RamblingPug
Summary: "Ayuzawa," he breathed, his breath caressing her lips. She couldn't let this happen. Not again. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I am not Ayuzawa anymore." UsuixMisaki, Oneshot. Warning : Adult themes.


**Unfaithful**

**Disclaimer : I obviously don't own Maid-sama! That's why I'm writing fanfiction. :D**

* * *

**Summary : "Ayuzawa," he breathed, his breath caressing her lips. She couldn't let this happen. Not again. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I am not Ayuzawa anymore."**

**UsuixMisaki, Oneshot. Warning : Adult themes.**

* * *

It was different today, he knew. She hadn't indulged in their usual practice of hide and seek as she sneaked him past her ever-watching neighbors. Today, he had strict orders to wait for her in the car. _Maybe she just wanted to go on a drive today_, he mused as he waited for her at a safe distance from her house. _I could take her to lunch and we could.. talk, I suppose. _He made a face, thinking of the both of them seated at a restaurant, deep in conversation. Ayuzawa Misaki wasn't really a woman of many words. They did most of the talking through emails and sporadic text messages. When Usui came back to Japan.. Well, talking was usually the last thing on their minds.

The reason was obvious to him, as he watched her slide into her seat, her tennis skirt swaying with the graceful movement of her legs. She was wearing a matching white tshirt, that accentuated every detail of her body, stopping an inch above the waistband of her skirt. A tennis racquet was slung over her shoulder. _Ah, so tennis was the excuse today.._

All thoughts of a romantic lunch and a nice long talk had flown from his mind.

"Where to?" She didn't say anything, just gestured towards the thickening of trees towards the outskirts of town. Anything to stay out of sight, he assumed.

He drove into the small path that was surrounded with trees.

"Usui," she said, softly. "We need to talk." An uncanny sense of foreboding washed over him. And for the briefest of moments, Usui was worried. Smiling at her regardless, he said, "It's always a pleasure to hear Ayuzawa talk." His green eyes were shining. He treasured his weekly trips to see her.

Completely disarmed by his smile, she just stared at him, the well-rehearsed speech in her mind now forgotten. Palpable tension filled the air inside the Toyota. "To hell with talking," he muttered, wrapping her into a bone-crushing embrace. Despite herself, she hugged him back fiercely, relishing the feel of him in her arms. He cupped her face, devouring her with his gaze.

"Ayuzawa," he breathed, his breath caressing her lips. _Talk, Misaki, Talk! _She chanted in her head. Fighting a very strong impulse to close the distance between their lips, she attempted to move her head back. Too late. His hand had already moved from the side of her face to the back of her head, fisting in her hair, making her face him.

He delighted in seeing the reddish hue spread over her face, in knowing that despite the years and the untoward circumstances, he still had this effect on her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I am not Ayuzawa anymore," she said, weakly.

If she had just opened her eyes to look at him, she would have noticed the momentary flicker of hurt that flitted across his sharp features. His green eyes were hooded, dark.. and almost menacing. "I don't like being reminded of that fact."

"I am Shintani Misaki now, Usui. You need to accept that. WE need to accept that." She placed her hand on his chest, to put some distance between them. The gesture wounded him.

Usui retreated back into the driver's seat. He didn't like where this conversation was headed. Hell, he didn't like that they were having this conversation at all. He didn't want to talk about things that he was already painfully aware of. All he wanted was to hold her, touch her, kiss her.. and _possess_ her. He desperately wanted to feel like she was only his, at least for the moment.

He most certainly didn't enjoy being reminded that she was another man's wife.

"I asked you to wait here, in the car, so that we could talk." She knew perfectly well what would have ensued if she let him into her house, or to be more specific, her room. It would have been just like every other time. She could feel her face heating up as images of the two of them on her bed ran through her mind. The very same bed that she shared with Shintani Hinata, her husband.

She took his answering silence as a chance to continue. "It's been 2 years, Usui. We need to grow up and we need to accept our circumstances. We need to stop," she tried desperately to keep her voice steady, ".. this."

Despite himself, he smirked. "You can't even bring yourself to say it." "Say what?!" she retorted, trying to hide her growing embarrassment. "Stop laughing at me, you stupid alien! I'm trying to talk to you about something important and all you do is mock me." "You wound me by saying that sanshita-kun is important," he said, indignantly. Usui had gotten her all riled up and he was enjoying it.

In a mixture of fury and embarrassment, she did what came naturally to her; she raised her fists at him.

And Usui, of course, did what came naturally to him. Expertly avoiding her attempts to pummel him, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Holding both of them with one hand, he tipped her chin upward so that he could directly see into her eyes. She had eyes of pure amber that captivated him. Eyes that currently mirrored the undeniable lust in his own.

Misaki was caught in quite the awkward position. With her knees on her seat, she leaned into him, her raised fists helplessly captive to one of his hands. He took in the sight of the women he loved, her low cut blouse dipping in the most fetching way, as she bent towards him.

Tearing his gaze away from Misaki's overwhelming sexuality, he brushed his lips against hers. "You have beautiful eyes, Misaki," he whispered," Honest eyes that betray you."

She gulped, knowing that without a doubt, she was done for. Usui had always known her better than herself. He could see right through every façade that she worked so hard to build. And she didn't like it. She didn't like him knowing that she actively dreamt about every illicit touch and forbidden kiss that they had stolen in the past two years. She didn't want him to know how she craved the weekly, ritualistic act of debauchery, when he wasn't here. And she certainly didn't want him to see that despite all her half-hearted protests, all she really wanted was for him to have her right here, right now, in the worst possible way.

The touch of his lips against hers left her craving so much more.

Feeling her pulse quicken at her wrists, he loosened his grip. "Come here," he said softly. Without thinking, she crawled on to his lap, sitting facing toward him. The proximity that came from being nestled between the steering wheel and Usui's long, hard body was unbearable. If possible, she wanted to be even closer. She reveled in the feeling of his hands wrapped around her, holding her. Her hands roamed, freely reacquainting herself with the hard planes of his chest. "Idiot Usui.." she muttered, her breath damp against his ear.

Tilting his head upward, he kissed her long and hard. She poured out all her frustration into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip, winding her fingers into his hair. Oh how she wished things had gone differently..

* * *

_"You-kun," she called, her voice raspy. As the boy rushed to her side, she clasped Misaki's hand tightly. She looked at her elder daughter. She had always been the mature one, never shying away from responsibility, doing everything in her ability to pitch in for the family. But seeing her like this, tears threatening to spill out of her amber eyes, her body shaking, she saw only a very frightened young girl. She couldn't leave her like this._

_"Minako-san," Hinata exclaimed, as he saw Misaki's mother attempting to get up. "You shouldn't be moving! The doctors clearly said that any kind of exertion is dangerous." _

_She sat up slightly, gesturing for him to come closer. She slipped off her ring and thrust it into his hand. Pulling Misaki's hand towards him, she said, "Promise me you'll always take care of her." "Okaa-san, w-what are y-you doing?" Ignoring Misaki's pleas, she continued, urging Hinata to make his move. _

_"Promise me, You-kun!" How was he supposed to deny a dying woman her last wish? He had no clue. He looked at Misaki searchingly._

_He had loved her all his life, it would seem, but he was well aware of her feelings towards Usui Takumi. _

_"Let me take care of you one last time before I leave this world, Misaki.." She knew what her mother was pushing for and she knew she should probably stop it before it was too late. But the words wouldn't come out. Seeing her mother like this, on her deathbed, incapacitated her. _

_The helpless tears ran down her cheeks as she barely registered Hinata slipping her mother's wedding band on her slender finger. It wasn't until after the traditional words were said by her semi-conscious mother that the depth of her actions sunk in. _

_She was betrothed. Not to the beautiful golden haired, greened eyed man that she adored, but to somebody else. _

_The ring on her finger weighed as heavy as her mother's death._

* * *

"I can't stand it when you think of another man when you're with me." She flushed, his words snapping her out of her unpleasant thoughts. The raw note of possession in his voice sent shivers to regions deep within her body.

"I wasn't.." her voice trailed off distractedly. How was she supposed to formulate any meaningful sentence when his merciless hands roamed her legs avariciously, skimming his fingertips on the insides of her thighs. He was ruthless, teasing her in _that_ way that he had, turning her body to jelly.

She was aware of a distant, miniscule part of her brain reminding her that if she didn't stop him immediately, she didn't stand a chance against his overpowering sensuality.

With great difficulty, she tore her lips away from his. "Please," she breathed. "No more.. OH." She gasped, as he angled his hips into hers, letting her feel the evidence of his arousal. "You don't want me to stop, do you?" "Please.." She moaned, pressing down on him regardless, grinding her hips into his almost involuntarily. "Admit it, you want this as much as I do." He tore at the skirt that had now bunched at her hips. He took the wetness between her thighs as a sign to continue.

"If you really didn't want this, you wouldn't have worn such a fetching skirt today. You know how I feel about you in skirts." His eyes clouded with lust as he took in the sight of her, with her skirt completely ruined, her blouse half open, ruffled hair and the glorious, blazing look of an aroused woman.

Unable to control himself any longer he reached for her panties, subjecting them to a fate worse than that of her skirt. Without warning, he thrust into her, hard and fast, causing her to cry out in surprise.

She didn't know if it was the confined space of the car, or just plain desire that spread through her body like wildfire, but the very next minute, Misaki had taken control, undoing his shirt and positioning herself, firmly clasping his shoulders. She was driven by an indescribable need, an urgency that made her completely demanding.

"Oh God, Ayuzawa…" he groaned as she moved her body expertly on top of him, giving them both the pleasure that they found only with each other.

The mention of her maiden name almost stilled her, her mind at utter conflict with her wanton body. "How many times, Usui.. I am not Ayuzawa anymore!"

Anger flashed in his brilliant green eyes. In an abrupt swift motion he turned her around, with her back facing him, pushing her onto the steering wheel. He drove into her, burying himself inside her roughly, almost to the brink of pain. Fueled by her delicious, unrestrained cries of pleasure, Usui increased his pace. His eager hands had made their way inside her blouse, touching, kneading.

"You're too cruel, Misa-chan,"he said, his voice carnal as he continued his relentless assault of her senses. In stark contrast to his ruthless movements, his mouth trailed butterfly kisses along her shoulder.

"Reminding me over and over that you're with another man.. You love torturing me, don't you?" Her heart was literally in her mouth, incoherent thoughts flooding her mind as he pounded into her. "I think you need to be punished, Misaki."

"Oh, yes.." He grabbed her hips, and pulled her down onto him, burying his entire length into her. She squirmed restlessly, craving the feeling of him moving inside her. But Usui was unyielding, grabbing her firmly, his other hand pressing down on her nub. Now it was his turn to torture her.

The feeling was unbearable. He had filled her so completely and now that evil man was applying pressure in all the right places. She HAD to move.

"Usui.." she moaned, pleadingly. He knew what she wanted. But he wasn't going to let her have it that easy. "Tell me what you want, Misaki."

"Move," she panted incoherently, "you need.. to mov- Ah." She cried out as Usui plunged into her, in a single deep, long stroke.

"Like this?"

"Oh God, yes. Usui! Don't stop."

He leaned against her, nipping at her ear. "My name is Takumi." "Taku-mi.." she groaned, his name a desperate plea from her lips.

"Maybe you should ask me nicely.." He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He squeezed her breasts roughly, pinching her pert nipples. He was driving her crazy. "Please Takumi.." she whimpered, her voice racked with need. "Please what?" His fingers worked on her clit, flicking, teasing, inveigling an answer out of her.

"Fuck me." The honest, primal confession came out strangled. He groaned, deciding that he couldn't stand it any longer, the feeling of her warm walls squeezing him was just too much to bear. "Always so bossy, Kaichou," he murmured as he lifted her hips, driving himself hard into her.

She arched her body, pressing into the steering wheel, the discordant noise of the car horn masking her screams of pleasure. She was thankful he managed to find an isolated place to park.

She bucked down on him, meeting him thrust for thrust, all thoughts of control vanishing from both of their minds. This was just the two of them, taking what they needed from each other.

She felt the familiar shiver, the tell-tale sign that she was close to her orgasm. She bit her lip, trying to control her screams. "No," he panted. "Give it up to me, Misaki."

Her mind went blank as she reached her peak, coming undone in his arms. He groaned, as he felt her clamp down and then relax, giving herself up to the spasms that wracked her body. Grunting her name, he quickened his pace, reaching his own climax and releasing himself into her.

He quickly turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her breasts. They remained like that for a few moments, as their breathing relaxed, savoring the feel of each other's satiated bodies. She ran his fingers through his hair and bent down to kiss the top of his head. The scent of their ill-fated love hung heavy in the air.

"Don't take this away from me.." he murmured, his words muffled against her skin.

Amazed at the sight of the beautiful blonde-haired man wrapped around her, she realized that her entire plan of calling off their secret love affair was completely futile. The simple words that he uttered were filled with a deep-seated desperation that just could not be fulfilled with empty declarations of love.

She knew then that she would have him anyway that she could, whether they had to run around or sneak into houses or lie to people they cared for dearly. It was clear that she needed him and he needed her, fiercely and it was only right to take what they needed. She would do anything to be with him.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to deny myself this," she whispered, her chin resting atop his head. "I can't deny myself you."

She would deal with the consequences of her indiscretion later.

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san," she whispered into his hair.

* * *

**A/N : I hope I didn't make our favorite lovebirds seem too immoral. But we can't picture one without the other, can we? :D **

**Well that was my first maid sama fic! The review button is right below. Any comments, (even negative ones) are much appreciated! **

**Pug**


End file.
